Jake and Janet's Universe: The Production of Phase Two
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: With March on the horizon, it's time we share what's going on in Jake and Janet's Universe Studios! Also starring King Creeper and Jacob Storyteller. See the last chapter inside for something special from us to YOU!
1. Phase Two News!

Hello, universians and ! As you know, we are working very hard on completing. So far, it's full steam ahead and we are hoping to begin posting again around March or April of 2017. The paragraphs below are about the production and the future of Phase Two and the future of one of our oldest stories.

 _ **The Cipher People is complete and our editors have checked through again and again to see if the storyline makes sense and if it's good. The second episode is currently being typed and the remaining four episodes are still on the drawing board.**_ We asked two of our staff members who are working on the next stories to read Cipher People and they absolutely loved the story. And we sure hope you love it too! The rest of the series is hoping to be unlike Series One of the Storyteller, which at the time, we had no editors and it was all done by Sally Baker and Jake Russell. With Doctor Who returning to the TV screens, Jake Russell is on full throttle with making the Storyteller, the Doctor Who of ! _**Woohoo! You go, Russell! Go, Russell! Sorry got carried away…**_

 _ **J &J's U's FNaF( Jake and Janet's Universe's Five Night's at Freddy's) will begin with the very odd, War Nation's at Freddy's.**_ Like Cipher People, we have high hopes that this story will kick off Phase Two and the new series. _**The first and second episode are finished and are being edited carefully.**_ Jake Schmidt is going to be needing some alone time! Unfortunately, we have some bad news. We at the studios all know that the first game location in Scott Cawthon's Five Night's at Freddy's is arguably and possibly the most loved by some of our fans and FNaF fans as well, but all things must come to an end. It's best to tell you this now than save it for later:

 _ **The Series Four Finale will be the final episode featuring the first location…**_

This is why we can't have Jake Russell obtain the power of the studios. We are terribly sorry for the news but he said it has to happen, " For the sake of the plot."

He better have a good reason for this!

King Creeper and Jacob Storyteller are needing of adventures of their own! So why not we give it to them? _**By March of this year, both Jacob and King will get adventures of their very own.**_ They won't be together, so don't ship them. We request that King Creeper is to remain untouched by the community and only be handled by us. We have seen enough of other people's fan art and we fear that King Creeper is going to be kink-shamed or R34'd. So no shipping King Creeper. Shipping everyone else if fine, but leave King Creeper **E!**

 _ **PS. We have no fanart( place sad face emoji here)**_


	2. HEY YOU! GUESS WHAT?

Okay, so this is important. Well, we're not saying that the other things aren't important but this is very VERY important! Okay, so who remembers The Final Eighty-Four? You know, the Chernobyl Story that has no connection to the lore but was just a fun projected? It was the one where Jake Russell made the Pripyat comparison to the story being abandoned. Yes! You do remember! Great because we are not working on it anymore… sorry. BUT WAIT! THERE'S HOPE!

 _ **We are giving it away to any talented writer on this site to finish the plot to the story! Best part, free of charge! EVEN GREATER, THIS IS ALL YOU! YEAH, YOU!**_ You could do either of the two things:

Finish it the way it is, or how you think it's going to go, or, re-write the entire thing and have something else happen!

With this story, you have full control of:

The setting

Jake Schmidt

Janet Baker

The Storyteller

And the universe within it!

" _**HOW DO I GET THIS STORY!?"**_

PM us and we will give you the details on what will happen. Once we confirm that you are in charge of writing the story, we want to know how it's going! If you are bored or have no idea how to get your channel started, here's the way! PM us… now! Go! Go! And we will see you next time! Bye!

 _ **~The Jake and Janet's Universe Cast and Crew~**_


End file.
